El destino es algo curioso
by Gonz1
Summary: Un final Alternativo para la serie Avatar. Se sitúa en la recta final de la serie, cambiando eventos y situaciones. La relación de Aang y Katara se ve en serio peligro, y Aang deberá tomar decisiones drásticas sobre lo que quiere y lo que debe hacer.
1. Capítulo 1: Noche

**Nota: Quiero hacer un final alternativo para la historia de avatar. Tengo una idea general de cómo será, pero supongo que a medida de que vaya escribiendo se ira modificando. Espero que les guste.**

**"Avatar: The last Airbender" y sus personajes no me pertencen.**

**Esto comienza en el capitulo "The Phoenix King" después de que Zuko le dijera a todos de que deben derrotar al señor del fuego antes de que el comete llegue.**

Capitulo 1: Noche. 3 Días para que llegue el cometa.

Aang no se sentía bien. En absoluto. La noche anterior había besado a Katara y ella le dijo que estaba confundida. ¿Por que? Había pensado de que los sentimientos de Katara eran tan claros como los suyos. Quizás nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos. Quizás ella no sentía amor por él. Quizás había malinterpretado todo. Puede que lo que escuchó en aquella obra de teatro era cierto, que Katara lo veía solo como a un amigo, o incluso como a un hermano. La sola idea de que todas esas fantasías que había creado durante todo este tiempo se difuminaban le daba ganas de vomitar.

Katara realmente era lo que más le importaba, de eso se había dado cuenta hace mucho . El momento de renunciar al poder absoluto de los elementos por ella había dejado en claro de que era amor lo que sentía por ella.

Zuko… En la obra dijeron que Zuko y Katara estaban enamorados… ¿Podía ser cierto? El se lo había preguntado, pero lo único que ella dijo fue que no era ella quien lo había dicho. Confusión, desesperación, confusión. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Aang estaba solo en una habitación. Era una habitación amplia, muy adornada con muebles y estanterías llenas de libros. En las paredes colgaban cuadros con ilustraciones de la familia real de la nación del fuego. Un gran estandarte rojo con una llama negra ocupada toda la extensión de una de las paredes. La poca luz nocturna entraba tímidamente por una ventana abierta con una cortina que ondeaba con el viento. En el suelo, sobre la alfombra, estaba recostado Aang tratando de no pensar.

Se había excusado de todos para poder ir a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo y calmarse, pero los pensamientos eran abrumadores. Con la lengua seca, una sensación de vértigo en el estomago y temblores en sus extremidades se puso sobre sus pies y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Clavó sus uñas en su cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Tenía cosas muchísimo más importantes de que pensar. Tenía con enfrentarse al señor del fuego y poner fin a la guerra apostando su vida a ello. Pero ahí estaba, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no sea Katara. Los pensamientos ya comenzaban a arder. ¿A quién podía recurrir? Necesitaba consejo, y urgente. Entonces vino a su mente quien siempre había estado allí para aclarar su camino: Roku.

Aang decidió salir al balcón para meditar y poder hablar con Roku. Necesitaba ayuda, cualquier cosa que despejara su mente para afrontar al señor del fuego.

Salió de la habitación y caminó por un pasillo que terminaba en un balcón con vista al mar. A mitad de camino vio algo que lo dejó helado: Katara estaba en el balcón. A su lado estaba Zuko. Aang sintió un escalofrió subir por el espinazo. Sin pararse a pensar se acercó rápida y silenciosamente hacia ellos. Unos metros antes de el ventanal que daba al balcón había una mesita con un mantel largo que tocaba el piso. Se escondió detrás e intentó disminuir el ruido de su respiración al mínimo. Aang cerró los ojos para agudizar su sentido de la audición. Estaba espiando! Se sintió fuera de sí. Pero había algo que lo impulsaba a seguir. Jamás se imagino espiando a nadie, pero esta vez necesitaba saber. Con muchísimo miedo, Aang comenzó a escuchar.

- …enojado con él. ¡Siento una rabia incontrolable hacia él! Sé que es mi padre, pero esto debe hacerse. No le tengo respeto, tal como el no le tiene respeto a nada – Zuko escupió las palabras con un susurro lleno de ira.

- Esto debe ser horrible para ti. Cuesta imaginar lo que debes sentir – dijo Katara comprensiva.

Hubo un momento de silencio. La noche estaba nublada. Parecía que iba a llover.

- Has cambiado tanto, Zuko. Jamás imaginé que terminarías en nuestro lado. Todo lo que has hecho ha sido muy noble de tu parte. – Había algo de admiración en la voz de Katara que hizo que Aang apretara los puños. ¿De donde venían todos estos celos?

- Gracias Katara. Has sido amable conmigo. Después del complicado recibimiento, claro. – Zuko le dedicó una sonrisa a Katara.

Aang sintió nauseas. Abrió los ojos sólo para ver como Katara le sonreía a Zuko. Pudo ver como esos bellos ojos azules le sonreían a otra persona. Esto nunca le había molestado antes pero, extrañamente, ahora era muy distinto. El nudo de la garganta pareció querer emerger y salir disparado de su boca. Sintió unas ganas terribles de levantarse y marcharse, pero se quedó.

- Lo único que deseo es que la guerra termine para buscar a mi tío. Necesito implorar su perdón. No puedo vivir pensando que mi traición fue mi último acto hacia él.

- Yo sé que te perdonara Zuko. Has tomado buenas decisiones. Él estará orgulloso de ti, lo sé.

- ¿Cómo alguien podría perdonarme después de todo lo que he hecho? – Zuko elevó su tono de voz.

- Yo ya lo hice – dijo Katara con voz queda.

- Sí, y no sé como haz sido capaz. No sabes cuánto significa para mí – dijo Zuko mirando hacia el mar.

En ese segundo , Katara se abalanzó sobre Zuko y le dio un gran abrazo. Zuko, se mostró sorprendido al principio. Luego dejó caer su mano en la espalda de la joven. Aang simplemente dejo de respirar. Había visto como ella había abrazado a Zuko antes… pero ahora… Estaba tan celoso. A él lo debería estar abrazando! Era Aang quien necesitaba de ella ahora más que nunca! Esto era tan injusto! Su corazón parecía a punto de explotar dentro de su pecho. ¿Y si sus peores temores eran cierto? Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, y se sentía que perdería en equilibrio de un momento a otro, cayendo al suelo y revelando su presencia. Se afirmo de una de las patas de la meza y la apretó con fuerza.

Katara levantó su cabeza y se quedó mirando a Zuko, con sus caras a muy poca distancia entre sí. Los brazos de ella soltaron a Zuko y se posaron en el suelo. Se quedaron unos instantes. Luego, de la nada, ella se acercó. Los labios de Katara rozaron los de Zuko por un segundo. Se separaron. Katara se llevo una mano a la boca y miró al suelo. Algo crujió y ella junto a Zuko giraron la cabeza. Detrás de ellos estaba el Avatar. Tenia lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y una mirada de profunda tristeza y miedo. Tenía las manos delante de su cuerpo en posición como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

- Oh no.. ¡Aang! ¡Aang! – Katara gritó con desesperación mientras se paraba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El Avatar corrió hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde había una gran ventana abierta. Lanzó su planeador al aire al momento por el que saltaba y se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se sentía como un tonto. Tanto dolor, tanta tristeza. Siempre creyó que el momento en que Katara y el pudiesen estar juntos no estaba muy lejano, pero todo ya había cambiado. Se sentía desgarrado por dentro, traicionado. El amaba a Katara, y su amor era tan grande que no podía entender por qué había ocurrido esto. "Si esto es una pesadilla por favor, ¡despierta!" se repetía a sus adentros. "¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!". Pero era real. Sabía que era real.

- ¿Por que Katara?… ¿Por que? – Aang sollazaba al vacío con los dientes apretados.

Voló sin dirección alguna hacia el mar. Una llovizna comenzó a caer, la que se agudizó pronto. Las gotas se fundieron con las lágrimas que corrían por la cara de Aang. La lluvia, cada vez más fuerte azotaba su cuerpo. La ira comenzó a crecer dentro de su pecho. Una ira incontrolable. Empezó a sentirse aturdido y un calor que quemaba comenzó a expandirse en su cuerpo. Esa sensación ya la había tenido antes. Sabía que sucedería después.

La última cosa que Aang vio fueron los tatuajes de sus brazos tornarse de un celeste brillante.

**Ojalá les guste. Es un poco corto pero solo por que es el preambulo para comenzar la historia. Prometo que los proximos seran mas largos y llenos de informacion. Lo escribi con mucho cariño. Tengo muchas ideas de cosas que pueden pasar. Por favor, no duden en escribir criticas!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Torbellino

**"Avatar, the last Airbender" no me pertenece.**

Capítulo 2: Torbellino. 3 Días para que llegue el cometa.

Me quedé quieta, helada. Estaba parada frente a la ventana con el brazo estirado y mi mano haciendo un gesto de querer atrapar algo que se escapaba. Mi mente estaba en blanco y lo único que podía sentir en mi pecho era un vértigo que se iba apoderando lentamente de todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es todo este ruido? – Escuche detrás de mí.

- ¿Zuko? ¿Katara? ¿Qué hacen despiertos? ¿De donde salió ese griterío?

Seguía en shock. No era capaz de determinar quién hablaba y tampoco me importaba. Los pensamientos empezaron a llegar a mi mente como una ráfaga. Aang. Se fue. Todavía sin poder moverme una lágrima comenzó a rodar por mi mejilla. Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro. Me giré. Zuko estaba detrás de mí, con la mirada hacia el piso. También estaban ahí Suki, Toph y Sokka, todos con cara de incredulidad.

- Katara, escuché que gritabas Aang. ¿Dónde está? ¿Donde esta Aang? – Sokka pregunto inquieto con signos visibles de que se acababa de levantar. Comencé a sentir miedo.

- Yo… este… - Las palabras no salían de mi boca. Un montón de sensaciones me iban abarcando de a poco, llenándome de estremecimientos.

- El avatar se ha ido – dijo Zuko con voz ronca. Golpeó la pared con un gruñido furioso y salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? – grito Sokka – ¿Katara? ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando?

- Katara… no habrás – Toph se calló abruptamente, seguramente al sentir los latidos de mi corazón.

- Oh no… - Suki se acercó rápidamente a mí y tomó mi mano – ¡Ven!

Suki tiró de mí y se echó a correr. No tenía fuerzas ni para preguntarle que hacía. Salimos del pasillo dejando a Sokka y a Toph con caras de desconcierto exigiendo respuestas. En ese momento ya no soporté más y comencé a llorar. Suki seguía tirando de mí, y yo caminaba automáticamente. Salimos de la casa y me encaminó hacia la playa. Una vez allí sobre la arena, Suki me dio un abrazo.

- Calma Katara, estoy aquí. Calma – me decía mientras me acariciaba el cabello. Hundí mi cara en su hombro y lloré con fuerza. Los espasmos se apoderaron de mi estómago, y los ojos y nariz comenzaron a arder con la salinidad de las lágrimas.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré estado así, pero Suki me mantuvo. Una vez que mi llanto aminoró Suki me ayudo a sentarme en la arena. Se arrodilló al frente mío y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- Cuéntame que ha sucedido – Dijo Suki. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, pero mantuvo una postura firme y decidida.

- Lo he arruinado todo Suki… ¡lo he arruinado todo! – La desesperación volvió en seguida y sentí como el llanto venía otra vez para ahogarme.

- ¡Calma Katara! ¡Tienes que controlarte! Necesitas contármelo todo.

- Suki… no sé por que lo hice… Oh Aang… - El dolor que sentía era incontenible.

- Escúchame Katara. Ya me imagino que fue lo que pasó, pero créeme cuando te digo que no existe problema sin solución. Así que ahora te vas a calmar, vas a ser fuerte, y me contarás que ha sucedido – Suki cambió su semblante. Incluso me asustó un poco. Ella era una guerrera después de todo, y su carácter era fuerte. Me pasé el antebrazo por los ojos para secar mis lágrimas y respiré hondo muchas veces.

- He besado a Zuko. O casi. Me arrepentí en el último segundo, pero Aang nos vio. – Tenía un hilo de voz. Hablarlo sólo confirmaba lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Por qué le has besado? ¿Te ha obligado?

- ¡No! No lo sé. Estaba muy confundida. Estábamos hablando en el balcón, y todo sucedió sin pensarlo. Oh Aang…

- Katara, creo que tendrás que volver un poco más atrás para entender todo. Dime que sientes – Suki me miró con firmeza.

- Suki, yo siempre he querido a Aang, pero últimamente no he estado segura. No sé que sucedió, pero empecé a dudar si lo que sentía por él era amor o qué. – Era verdad. Si bien desde la primera vez que vi a Aang sentí algo especial por él, en las últimas semanas comencé a creer que lo que sentía por él era más una necesidad de protegerlo casi como a un hijo. – Suki… no estoy segura de lo que siento. Aang siempre ha estado a mi lado, protegiéndome y preocupándose por mí, y yo también he estado a su lado.

- Katara, siempre velamos por la seguridad de las personas que queremos. Es nuestra forma de demostrar cariño.

- Sí lo sé. Aang siempre se ha preocupado de sobremanera por mí, así que comencé a sentir que quizás el realmente estaba enamorado de mí. Creo que me hizo sentir nerviosa y comencé a dudar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Por que no sé si yo sentía lo mismo por él! ¡Lo último que quiero es lastimarlo!– las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo. Ella apretó mis manos en un gesto de apoyo.

- ¿Y ahora que sientes?

- Siento que lo he arruinado todo. Se fue y lo quiero de vuelta. Quiero pedirle perdón. Quiero abrazarlo y decirle que ha sido un error. Estoy preocupada por el.

- Katara. Por lo que me dices está claro como el agua. Tu cabeza no tiene espacio para nada que no sea Aang.

- ¡He sido tan estúpida Suki! Para buscar seguridad de lo que sentía busqué a Zuko. Estaba con el y… sólo pensé que quedaba muy poco tiempo, y que esta guerra bien podía terminar con nuestras vidas. Pensé que no importaría. Pero al momento de acercarme a él, Aang apareció en mi cabeza. Estaba a punto de pedir perdón pero Aang ya estaba detrás de mí. Ay madre mía, Aang… debe odiarme. – Comencé a sollozar empezando a aceptar ya de que Aang me odiaba. ¡Seguro me odiaba!

- ¡Katara! Ahora escúchame, y escúchame muy bien – Suki tenía un tono autoritario. Tomó mi mentón entre sus manos y levantó mi cabeza obligándome a mirar sus ojos. – No te rindas Katara. Jamás te rindas por quién amas. Ahora quiero que me escuches, por que puedo contarte una historia parecida pero desde otra perspectiva.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza. No se si era el momento para escuchar historias.

- Cuando conocí a tu hermano supe que me gustaba. Cuando me despedí de él en la isla de Kyoshi supe de alguna manera de que nos volveríamos a encontrar y podríamos retomar lo que dejamos inconcluso aquél día. Sokka fue una inspiración tan grande para mí que decidí salir de la isla para ayudar a la gente, tal como él estaba haciendo un bien para el mundo al ayudar al Avatar en su viaje. Todos lo días pensaba en él y en nuestro reencuentro, manteniendo mis sentimientos hacia él intactos.

Suki decía todo esto con un tono de nostalgia. Podía ver añoranza en sus ojos. Aunque me costara creerlo, ella de verdad estaba enamorada de mi hermano. Sonreí tímidamente. Suki siguió.

- Luego llegó el día donde nos encontramos para ir al paso de la serpiente. Estaba tan feliz ver a Sokka otra vez. Esperé el momento oportuno para estar a solas con él. Cuando estuvimos solos, intente besarlo, pero él me dijo que había estado con alguien más. El mundo se me derrumbó, pero como soy una guerrera me mantuve fuerte e hice lo correcto. Me mantuve en calma y acepté su decisión. No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí no romper en llanto aquella noche. Una parte de mí estaba profundamente dolida con él, pero la otra parte sabía que Sokka estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que quiera con su vida y de buscar y estar con la persona que se le antoje. – Suki tenía ahora un dejo de tristeza en su voz. De alguna manera, escuchar su historia me hizo olvidar momentáneamente lo que había sucedido. Es verdad que Sokka había estado con Yue e innegablemente eso había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de mi hermano. Nunca me había acercado a Suki para preguntarle que pensaba al respecto.

Suki prosiguió.

- Al día siguiente fui a despedirme de Sokka. Quise disculparme por intentar besarlo, y quise decirle que estaba bien, que podía seguir con su vida y que yo estaría feliz por él. Pero en ese momento él me interrumpió con un beso y me dijo "hablas demasiado". ¡Ni te imaginas el momento de confusión! Pero después pude entenderlo. Sokka es libre de tomar sus decisiones. Como humano que es, tiene que encontrar su camino, y a veces los caminos que nos lleva el destino son curiosos. Nos dan la vuelta a todo lo que pensábamos y nos desconciertan, pero siempre al final, si uno tiene la inteligencia, puede sacar cosas positivas que surgen de las negativas. Sokka estuvo con Yue, y fue un gran amor para él. Pero al fin y al cabo estaba ahí, besándome. Esa era su decisión final. Al final de todo ese torbellino, era yo lo que Sokka quería, y entendí que no podía ser rencorosa con su pasado y sus decisiones, ya que fue todo parte de un proceso que acabó en nuestra relación.

De a poco, comencé a entender lo que Suki quería decirme.

- Katara, la sinceridad del amor de Sokka me hace muy feliz. Sokka me ama y eso lo sé. Mientras sus sentimientos sean sinceros yo no tengo nada que temer. Incluso, estoy agradecida de Yue, por que hizo que Sokka madure. Fue parte de su proceso de vida, y así fue como el destino lo quiso. Pero lo más importante es que yo sé que Sokka me ama, por sus acciones. Y bueno… también por que no pasan 10 minutos sin que me lo repita – Suki sonrió. Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa y pude entenderlo. Ella había pasado por una situación similar a la de Aang. La persona que amaba había estado con otra, pero ella supo perdonar. Se veía tan feliz.

- ¿Amas a Aang? – Suki soltó la pregunta sin que yo estuviera preparada. Eso creía yo, por que mi corazón habló por mi boca antes de que mi cabeza pudiese pensar.

- Si… Aang… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer otra vez por mis mejillas. Pero era extraño. Si antes caían en un mar de confusión, ahora caían en un lago transparente de claridad.

- ¡Entonces tienes que hacérselo saber! Tienes que demostrarle a Aang que es él lo que tu quieres y no habrá de que preocuparse. Katara, ¡lo más importante es que estás segura de tus intenciones! Todo esto que sucedió es parte de un proceso necesario en tu vida.

El torbellino se comenzó a alejar. Ya lo veía todo más claro. Siempre vi a Aang de manera distinta. En un momento creí que la manera maternal en que lo miraba era errónea, pero no era más que una prueba de amor. Ahora estaba segura de lo que sentía.

- Debo encontrar a Aang – dije con una sonrisa entre sollozos.

- ¡Así se habla princesa! – me giré de un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Toph detrás de mí.

- Jamás pensé oír todas estas cosas de la boca de mi novia – exclamo Sokka abalanzándose sobre Suki – ¡Soy tan afortunado! – y le plasmó un gran beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Sokka! ¿Hace cuanto que estabas escuchando? – Dijo Suki lo más enojada que pudo disimular mientras apartaba a un Sokka que pataleaba para seguir besándola.

- ¡Digamos que lo suficiente! – Suki desistió de su intento de alejar a su novio y se dejó querer.

La escena me dio aires de esperanza.

- ¡Vamos princesa! Aunque yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, me parece bien que quieran buscar a pies ligeros. ¡Arriba, que aquí lo necesitamos todos!

Solté una risa que bien podría haberse confundido con un llanto.

- ¿No están enojados conmigo? – pregunte mirando la arena.

- ¡No! ¡Que va! Sólo acabas de ahuyentar la única salvación del mundo. ¿Quién podría estar enojado contigo? – Sokka, mal bromista como siempre.

- ¡Sokka! – Suki le golpeó el brazo.

- ¡Hermanita! Mientras vayamos a buscar a Aang y no te rindas, estamos todos contigo – Me extendió una mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La tomé y el tiró de mi hasta caer en sus brazos donde me abrazó con fuerza. – La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Katara. ¡Abrazo grupal!

Sentí el calor de mis amigos rodeándome, dándome su cariño incondicional.

- Gracias Amigos. Gracias. – Todo el torbellino desapareció, dando cabida a seguridad. – Encontraré a Aang. Lo prometo.

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora antes de que esto me empiece a dar asco, volvamos a la casa. – Toph no se inmutaba. En una situación normal me irritaría. Pero en ese momento me alegró escuchar su sinceridad.

Emprendimos camino de vuelta a la casa. Fuimos a la sala principal y ahí estaba Zuko. Casi me había olvidado de él. Un sentimiento de vergüenza me inundó.

- Zuko… – Me acerque con voz queda. – Yo…

- Lo sé Katara. No te preocupes. Sólo concentrémonos en la guerra y en encontrar al Avatar – Y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, pero segura. Puso una mano en mi hombro. – Todo irá bien.

- Gracias Zuko – Y le di un abrazo. Esta vez sin miedo. Con total seguridad.

- Bien – Interrumpió Sokka – ahora hay algo importante que debemos discutir. Cual será el próximo movimiento.

- En la reunión que asistí con mi padre aquella vez – comenzó a recitar Zuko – planearon el ataque a Ba Sing Se. Aunque hipotéticamente la ciudad ya pertenece a la nación del fuego, los generales acordaron que sólo su destrucción pondría un final definitivo a la guerra. El día en el que el cometa llegue, las fuerzas de la nación del fuego se dirigirán a Ba Sing Se por tierra y por aire. Debemos llegar a la ciudad antes que el cometa aparezca para organizar la resistencia.

- ¿Y Aang? – preguntó Suki preocupada.

- Aang estará allá. – solté yo. Todos me miraron – Lo que mas le duele a Aang es haberle fallado al mundo. El no dejará que esta vez la nación del fuego siga avanzando. Estará allí, lo sé.

- No lo dudo – Dijo Zuko con una sonrisa.

- ¡Entonces está todo listo! – Exclamó Sokka – ¡Mañana a primera hora partimos a Ba Sing Se! ¡El equipo Avatar Sin el Avatar rumbo a la batalla!

Todos rieron, pero yo me limité a sonreir. Aang, donde quiera que estés, por favor perdóname. Te amo y no me rendiré. Un sentimiento de angustia me comenzó a invadir. Decirle esto era urgente. Ya no puedo esperar.

Aang, espero que estés a salvo.

El cielo se comenzó a aclarar. Estaba amaneciendo.


	3. Capítulo 3: Energía cósmica

**Capitulo 3: Energía Cosmica. 2 Días para la llegada del cometa.**

Me desperté y abrí los ojos de golpe, pero la luz del sol me hizo volverlos a cerrar en seguida. Me sentía pésimo. No tenía idea donde estaba. Por lo que me decían mis sentidos, estaba acostado de espaldas en una superficie de roca. Hice un ademán de levantarme, pero mis músculos se sentían pesados. Recogí mis piernas levantando las rodillas y llevé una mano a mi frente para tapar parcialmente la luz. Giré la cabeza hacia un lado y abrí los ojos lentamente. Pude ver las cimas de montañas puntiagudas sobresaliendo entre las nubes. Mire el piso y descubrí que eran baldosas. Habían árboles en aquellas montañas. Me resultaba demasiado familiar.

- ¿Un templo Aire? – Me pregunté extrañado a mi mismo.

- ¡Exacto!

Me estremecí. No estaba preparado para escuchar una voz justo encima de mi cabeza. El miedo hizo que mis músculos reaccionaran y en un instante giré mi cuerpo en medio de un salto para caer cobre mis rodillas y mis manos para ver quién había hablado.

- ¿Pathik? – No cabía de confusión.

- ¡Hola Aang! – me saludó el anciano Gurú al verme allí, como si fuera algo de todos los días.

- Pero… pero ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿ Qué hago aquí? – Escupí interrogantes sin parar a pensar.

- Relájate joven Avatar. ¿Quieres jugo de bananas con cebolla? – me extendió un cuenco con el brebaje amarillo.

Quedé anonadado a la respuesta. Iba a replicar cualquier tontería cuando mi estomagó rugió quedando en evidencia de que tenía hambre y ni me había dado cuenta. Tome el cuenco que Pathik me ofrecía amablemente y bebí de un trago todo el líquido. La extraña combinación sabía tan mal como me acordaba.

- Gracias Pathik – dije con una mueca de disgusto y la lengua afuera.

- Entonces, Aang. ¿Querías preguntarme algo? – Pathik retomó la conversación.

- Pathik, ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo llegué? ¿Estoy en el templo oriental del Aire?

- Bueno, sinceramente no se que haces aquí, y llegaste volando – Dijo con expresión divertida mientras apuntaba mi planeador que estaba a unos metros de mí con la cabeza – Y, si. Este es el templo oriental del Aire.

- Pero cómo… ¿Por qué? – Estaba en una total confusión. ¿Qué demonios hacia en el templo oriental del aire?

- En realidad – Dijo Pathik mirándome con curiosidad – esperaba a que tú me dijeras que hacías aquí.

- No tengo idea… Lo único que recuerdo es que escapé volando y que mis tatuajes… - y de pronto caí en cuenta. Mis tatuajes. – ¡Estaba en el estado Avatar! ¡Pathik! ¡Llegué aquí en el estado Avatar! ¿Cómo es posible? Creí que había perdido la capacidad de entrar después de que Azula…

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Cuando Azula me atacó creí haber perdido la capacidad de entrar al estado Avatar. Pero aún así entré a él en un estado de furia con lo que sucedió. Katara. Toda esta situación me había quitado el episodio de la mente. Katara…

Apreté los puños.

- Aang, siento que estás perdido. Tu alma no está en calma – me dijo Pathik con tono preocupado.

- Lo siento Pathik. Tengo muchas preguntas que deben ser contestadas. Debo hablar con Roku.

Me paré y dí una reverencia a lo que Pathik contestó asintiendo. Comencé a caminar en busca de un lugar para meditar. Si alguien podía ayudarme, ese era Roku. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo pude entrar en el estado Avatar de nuevo? ¿Por qué rayos estaba en el templo aire oriental?. La verdad es que, después de todo, estaba aliviado de estar lejos, muy lejos de Katara. Todos los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Extrañamente se sentía como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Y si el cometa ya había llegado? Un estremecimiento de culpa sacudió mi cuerpo. Roku sabrá. Necesito hablar con él.

Encontré una patio al lado de un pequeño edificio. Había cruzado un puente colgante para llegar a la cima de una montaña que era una planicie. Habían varios árboles y el edificio en cuestión, que parecía ser una sala de oración. Decidí sentarme bajo la sombra de un árbol. Crucé mis piernas en forma de loto, y junté mis manos para comenzar a meditar.

Respiré hondo y comencé a nublar mi mente y dejarla en blanco. Pero tenía demasiados sentimientos que me perturbaban. Katara. Tenía tanta pena. Tantos celos. Me sentía traicionado. Cada vez que la imagen de Katara se aparecía en mi cabeza me daba una sensación de vértigo en el estómago. La había visto besar a Zuko. Maldición Katara. Estaban ahí, en el balcón. Abrazados. ¿Cómo saber si ese beso no era el primero? Soy tan ingenuo que no me di cuenta. Pero si es obvio! Katara me ve como a un hermano y jamás seré otra cosa para ella. Katara, Katara, Katara. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?

La rabia siguió aumentando hasta que exploté. Abrí los ojos rindiéndome al no poder concentrarme. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi mejilla. Apreté los ojos y los dientes. Me puse de rodillas y arranque el pasto al introducir los dedos a la tierra. El dolor que sentía era demasiado grande. Katara ya no era para mí. Sollocé al dejar caer la cabeza al suelo. Con mi frente pegada al césped puse mis manos en mi pecho, sintiendo el gran dolor que me apresaba.

Creo que jamás en mi vida me había sentido peor.

Pero algo hizo eco en mi mente. Nunca me había sentido peor. Y eso era así por que cada vez que había sufrido dolor extremo, entraba al estado Avatar. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de explotar y llorar con tanta desesperación por que el estado Avatar me lo impedía. ¿Por qué ahora no había entrado? Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que cuando escapé y volé en la lluvia y de eso no había duda. Si había recuperado la habilidad de inducir el estado Avatar con emociones incontrolables, lo lógico es que ahora esté en aquel estado. Algo no me calzaba y necesitaba la respuesta.

Intenté calmarme respirando muy hondo. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo no tenía sentido. Tengo que hablar con Roku. Volví a adoptar la posición para meditar e intenté quedar en blanco. Luego de haber explotado y expulsado todo lo que tenía dentro, se hizo un poco más fácil, pero aún así fue tarea complicada. Podía sentir como las lagrimas seguían corriendo y cómo mi cuerpo sufría espasmos esporádicos. Poco a poco, fui quedando en blanco. Entregándome a mi lado espiritual.

Me olvidé de todo y sentí paz. Sentí mi cuerpo flotar y mi mente fluir. Lo había logrado.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré frente a frente con Roku.

- Aang – Susurró Roku.

- Avatar Roku, tengo muchas preguntas.

- Supongo que entre ellas está el por qué te encuentras en el templo oriental del Aire – dijo Roku alzando una ceja.

- Ehh… Si… asi es… - No entendía por qué lo sabía. Entrecerré un ojo en señal de duda. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

- Yo te he traído hasta aquí, Aang. – Roku me miraba imperturbable.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si yo perdí la habilidad del estado Avatar! Al bloquearse mi séptimo chakra cuando Azula me atacó creí que ya no podría usar las habilidades de mis vidas pasadas. – Todo esto era muy confuso.

- Aang. Es verdad. Tu chakra esta bloqueado, y ya no puedes entrar al estado Avatar ni siquiera cuando te encuentras en un estado emocional inestable.

- No puede ser… Yo creí que había entrado al estado avatar después de sentir mucha pena y rabia – las palabras salieron de mi boca y me hicieron sentir tristeza.

- No Aang. Tu ya no puedes entrar en nosotros, pero nosotros si podemos entrar en ti – Roku dijo esto mirándome todavía con ese gesto imperturbable.

- ¿Cómo? – no se si realmente lo que decía no tenia ni pies ni cabeza o si yo no acababa de entender.

- He guiado tu camino por ti. Has entrado al trance del estado Avatar, pero gracias a mí. Sólo guié tu camino, pero ya no puedes adquirir el poder de tus antepasados.

- O sea, Roku. Me salvaste… - Lo miré con admiración- Gracias. – sentí un raro sentimiento de alivio. A pesar de todo, si había alguien que estaba preocupándose de mí, aunque no estuviera en el mundo real. Roku me dedicó una sonrisa paternal.

- Roku, el cometa aún no ha llegado? – Casi se me olvidaba. Era la pregunta más importante.

- No Aang. Viajaste toda la noche y llegaste al templo esta mañana – Uf que alivio. Todavía estaba a tiempo.

- Maestro Roku. ¿Por qué acá? ¿Por qué al templo oriental? – Todavía no terminaba de entender las intenciones de Roku

- Escucha Aang, te he traído hasta acá por una razón muy importante. Debes abrir tu chakra para controlar el estado avatar. Esto es crucial. Aún quedan dos días que es tiempo suficiente para abrir tu séptimo chakra. Es la única forma de detener esta guerra.

- Entiendo. No te decepcionare Roku – le dediqué una mirada firme, haciéndole entender en que pondría todo mi esfuerzo.

- Nunca lo has hecho, Aang. Cuento contigo para terminar toda esta guerra a la que pude ponerle un terminó hace mucho tiempo.

Abrir el séptimo chakra. La ultima vez que estuve aquí no pude hacerlo por…

Un pensamiento me invadió, y antes de que nuestra conversación terminara dije:

- Roku. Me trajiste aquí por que sabías que este era el momento en el que podía abrir mi chakra, cierto? O si no lo hubieras hecho antes – Katara estaba en mi cabeza, con profundo dolor.

- Aang, es tu deber salvar al mundo. Ese es el deber del Avatar. El momento se ha presentado y debes aprovecharlo. Recuerda que si pierdes esta guerra, ya no habrá un mundo que salvar.

Asentí. Sabía lo que esto significaba. Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer de vuelta al mundo real.

El sol se estaba escondiendo detrás de las montañas. Había pasado mucho tiempo dentro del mundo espiritual sin darme cuenta. Me puse sobre mis pies y comencé a caminar para encontrarme de vuelta con el Gurú.

Mi destino estaba frente de mí. Tengo que terminar esta guerra, y debo lograrlo cueste lo que cueste. Tengo que abrir mi chakra y para eso tengo que ser capaz de dejar fluir todas las cosas que me aferran a la tierra. La última vez no lo logré por que la sola idea de dejar a Katara me aterraba. Ahora era ella quien me había dejado a mí.

El destino es algo curioso. Te da vueltas y desordena todos tus planes. Al final creo que esto estaba destinado a suceder. Que Katara haya escogido otro camino significa que el camino para cumplir mi obligación como Avatar estaba libre. Ya no tengo nada a lo que aferrarme. Apreté los puños y los ojos. Era necesario. No había otra forma. Katara… adiós.

- Estoy listo, Maestro Pathik.

**Si les gusta la historia, dejen comentarios!**


	4. Capítulo 4: No me dejes

**"Avatar, The last Airbender" no me pertenece**

Capítulo 4: No me dejes

1 noche y 1 día para la llegada del cometa

Abrí los ojos repentinamente. El aire era tan caliente que sofocaba, y estaba sudando no sólo de calor, si no también por miedo. Tardé unos segundos en comprender la escena. Estaba parada en una gran explanada de tierra. Podía ver fuego y explosiones en todas direcciones acompañados de ruidos ensordecedores propios de la batalla. Había muchos hombres de verde lanzando rocas a vehículos metálicos que a su vez lanzaban llamaradas. Arriba en el cielo se podía apreciar un cometa que dejaba una gran estela de fuego brillante la cual iluminaba el cielo de color naranja. Todo era caótico, pero aún así estaba inmóvil viendo la escena que tenía delante de mío: Aang estaba estático, con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha. No podía ver su expresión. A sus pies había un cuerpo boca arriba, claramente sin vida. Tenía sangre que se había derramado de su boca, la cual había caído por la comisura de sus labios hasta el suelo. Alrededor de su espalda se podía ver tierra húmeda, lo que supuse que también sería sangre. Me acerque a aquel cuerpo para asegurarme de quien era. Era un hombre alto y esbelto. Sus ojos blancos sin vida apuntaban hacia el cielo. Tenía el cabello largo y negro y en la coronilla llevaba un adorno dorado de la nación del fuego. Era Ozai.

Los pensamientos llegaron demasiado rápido a mi. Aang había matado al señor del fuego. Recordé cómo Aang había entrado en un gran conflicto cuando Zuko le preguntó que haría cuando se enfrentase a Ozai. Aang no era capaz de matar a nadie ya que para él toda vida es sagrada. Sin embargo allí estaba Aang, quién parecía haber perdido la vida también. Corrí hacia él, pero rápidamente me dio la espalda.

- Aang – mi voz es escuchó casi como una súplica.

- Ya esta hecho. No tengo nada más que hacer aqui. – La voz de Aang sonaba con tanta ira. Su voz parecía apunto de quebrarse. Comenzó a caminar, alejándose de mi.

- ¡Aang! ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! – le grité suplicándole.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Aang giró violentamente y me miró con una expresión de profundo odio.

- Aang… yo… ¡no me dejes! – Mi voz se quebró en seguida producto del llanto que se comenzaba a apoderar de mí.

- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me quede contigo? – Su voz sonaba casi como una burla.

- Aang yo… yo… - Las palabras no me salían. El llanto me ahogaba. Mis piernas no soportaron más y caí de rodillas. Era demasiado. No soportaba la escena. No podía creer el desprecio con el que Aang se dirigía hacia mi.

- ¿Tu qué Katara? ¿Qué? – Aang subió su tono de voz hasta convertirse en un grito.

No pude responder nada. La voz no me salía. Quería decir algo, lo que sea, pero no tenía voz. Parecía como si me hubiese quedado muda. Me llevé las manos a la mandíbula y a la garganta con desesperación.

- No esperarás que me quede contigo después de lo que me hiciste. ¿Cómo crees que podría vivir con esto en mi mente?

Aang. No me digas esto. Por favor. ¡¿Por que no puedo hablar? ¡Te amo Aang y es contigo con quien quiero estar! ¡Por favor!

- Adiós Katara. Por favor no me sigas. No me hagas mas daño.

Dicho esto, Tomó su planeador y despegó del suelo. Con la cara llena de lágrimas, clavé las uñas en mis muslos con fuerza. El dolor era demasiado. Escuche un ruido atronador detrás de mi. Giré y vi como la gran muralla de Ba Sing Se se derrumbaba sobre mi. El terror se expandió en mi pecho y grité fuerte.

Me desperté de sobresalto con un grito ahogado. Tiritaba y sentía mi cuerpo repleto de sudor helado. Estaba oscuro. Incorporada con mis brazos apoyados en el suelo vi una pequeña nube de humo que ascendía de una fogata ya consumida. La luz de la luna me dejó apreciar que alrededor de la fogata estaban Zuko, Toph Sokka y Sukki durmiendo. Había sido una pesadilla. Me entraron ganas de llorar. Antes de hacerlo ahí mismo y despertar a todos me puse en pie y me alejé silenciosamente del campamento.

Habíamos viajado el día entero camino hacia Ba Sing Se. Era entrada la noche ya, y decidimos hacer un alto para retomar fuerzas ante el evidente cansancio de Appa. Buscamos un claro dentro de un bosque y montamos el pequeño campamento. Decidimos que el alto en el viaje no se alargara por más de 5 horas ya que debíamos llegar a Ba Sing Se con ventaja para tener alguna oportunidad de organizar la resistencia.

Llegué a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo y me senté en una roca. Inevitablemente comencé a sollozar. Tenía tanta pena. Si sólo pudiese retroceder el tiempo para arreglar el error que cometí. Apreté los ojos fuertemente para contener el llanto. De pronto, sentí unos pasos detrás de mi. Me giré para ver a Sokka llegar a mi lado y sentarse junto a mi. Iba a decir algo pero él se adelanto.

- Si Katara, te seguí. No te preocupes, no estás sola – y me dio un abrazo. Fue extraño. Sentí algo parecido a lo que siento al abrazar a mi padre. Sentí cariño de familia. Me alivió mucho. Respire hondo y me incorporé.

- Sokka – dije con un hilo de voz – ¿y si no me quiere ya?

- ¿Quien no te querría? – Me mostró una sonrisa de falsa incredulidad.

- Aang. Y si, aunque le diga lo que siento, ¿ya no me quiere? – Pregunté con miedo, aunque viniendo de Sokka ya me imaginaba su respuesta,

- Bueno, si ya no te quiere, ¡se las verá conmigo! ¡Ya verá ese Avatar! – Lanzó unas patadas y cortes al aire. Sonreí.

- Hablando en serio Katara. No tienes que preocuparte. Aang es un niño de alma muy pura. Sé que aunque siente mucha pena sigue pensando en ti. No lo habré visto ya durante todo este tiempo… ¡el chico esta hasta los pies por ti! – Me miró con una sonrisa inquisidora alzando las cejas. Es verdad, yo sabía que Aang siempre había estado "muy pendiente de mi" por así decirlo. – Todo saldrá bien Katara.

Asentí con una leve sonrisa.

- Sokka… - La pregunta que iba a hacer ahora si que me daba miedo.

- ¿Si? – Sokka me dio una sonrisa amable.

- ¿Crees que Aang sea capaz de derrotar al señor del fuego?

- En realidad, eso espero. No se que estará haciendo Aang en este momento, pero imagino que estará buscando la forma de hacerlo. Aang no se rinde ante sus responsabilidades y ambos sabemos eso.

- Crees que cambiará si... tu sabes… ¿si mata al Ozai?

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Aang no quiere matarlo, pero es la única opción. Si no lo hace, todo se habrá acabado, pero tengo miedo de que cambie para lograrlo. Creo que inevitablemente se convertirá en otra persona si lo lleva a cabo.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- Katara. Aang es el Avatar. Sé que lo conocimos como el niño que es, pero Aang debe vivir y cumplir su destino. Es por un bien mayor. Aang debe hacer todo lo necesario para derrotar a Ozai, y si su muerte es lo único que acabará la guerra, Aang deberá hacerlo. Creo que esto va más allá de un cambio en su personalidad – Sokka dijo esto con preocupación. Después de todo, él también estaría perdiendo a un amigo.

- Lo sé. Aún así no puedo evitar el pensar en que Aang cambiará para peor.

Silencio otra vez. Estos pensamientos me estaban atormentando. Me dolía que mis sentimientos pasaran a segundo plano en la vida de Aang. Al fin y al cabo, él está para cosas grandes. La tristeza comenzó a reemplazar la seguridad y la confianza que me habían traspasado mis amigos la noche anterior.

- Katara, se que debes estar sintiendo muchas cosas en este momento. Pero no pienses en rendirte, ¿me entiendes? – Quedé incrédula al escuchar esto. Hace unos segundos atrás parecía que Sokka confirmaba de que no valía la pena seguir luchando por Aang – Aunque no lo creas, tu juegas un papel importante en la vida de Aang. Tengo el presentimiento de que lo que pueda pasar entre ustedes dos será determinante en el futuro de esta guerra. Debes luchar igual que Aang. ¡Debes buscar tu destino al igual que él! Así que Katara, ¡no debes rendirte! – Sokka me miraba fijo. Su voz sonaba algo autoritaria. – Aunque Aang cambie, seguirá siendo la misma persona. Quizás tu puedas ser la única que pueda devolverle la felicidad. Nuestro deber es acompañarlo para que pueda cumplir su tarea, y es nuestro deber acompañarlo una vez de que la haya terminado, así que Katara, todavía queda mucho. No aflojes, ¿ok?

Tenía razón. No podía permitir que me deprimiera otra vez. Aang es lo que quiero y debo luchar por él, tal como él lucha por el mundo. Quizás su pelea sea más grande que la mía, pero no por eso menos válida.

- No aflojaré, Sokka – sonreí.

- Entonces – Sokka se puso de pié y estiró su brazo apuntando al campamento – ¡A dormir, que necesitamos a todos los miembros del equipo en plena forma y partidos apenas comience a aclarar!

Me levanté y pase por su lado. El me sonrió y me llenó de esperanza. No puedo volver a decaer. Mañana llega el cometa y, si tengo suerte, volveré a ver a Aang. Lo ayudaremos como el equipo que somos, y le haré saber todo lo que siento.

Ahí voy, Aang.


	5. Capítulo 5: Nota

Nota:

Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por haber dejado de escribir.

Cuando empecé tenía muchas ideas, pero tuve que dejar de escribir por que estaba haciendo mi tesis. Las ideas se me fueron olvidando y las ganas de escribir desaparecieron.

Ahora con estos reviews me siento en deuda con la gente a la que le ha gustado esta historia. Me comprometo a terminarla, pero no la verdad es que no puedo prometer que sea en un tiempo corto.

Gracias a los que escribieron.

Saludos!


End file.
